The Battle
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin goes missing in France and Sean, Frisco and Anna find her and the truth of who had her comes out Sean, Frisco and Anna have no choice but to turn to Sonny and Jason to protect her. Faison also is after Anna and Robin. Will Sonny & Jason help her? Will another organization get Robin with revenge in mind? What happens with Faison? READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

THE BATTLE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of its characters

A/N: this story takes place in 2001 Jason never left Port Charles after finding Carly and Sonny together they all became friends. Robin didn't come back in 2000 for the nurse's ball, Robin found her mother in 2000 who was married to David had Leora who died and was divorced from David when this story takes place

CHAPTER ONE

Anna runs and keeps running, she wonders how they had found her. She had to keep running. She had to get to Robin before they went after her too. She wondered if Sean had gotten to her or if Faison had. Anna knew that if she didn't show up on time Robin would know something was wrong. So she had to get rid of the people chasing her and get to Robin before something happened to Robin. She had to make sure her daughter was safe. She had already lost one daughter, she wasn't about to lose another one so she picked up her speed and rounded the next corner and they couldn't see where she went and when they got to the next corner Anna was gone. She hi tailed it and called Sean and asked him if Robin was at the safe house yet?

Sean hated to tell Anna that he couldn't find Robin. Sean sent guards to Robin's campus checking to see when she was last seen and by who. Frisco was asking questions of Robin's roommate and she had told Frisco about this boy who kept trying to get Robin's attention. She was not interested in him at all, that is where she would start with him, is what Janine told Frisco and she gave Frisco his name and his two best friend's name. He went in search of them, calling Sean to update him and give him the three names. Sean put the three names into the computer and one of them had a closed record which Sean opened and found something disturbing in this kids file, he had raped his girlfriend at age 14 and spent the next 4 years in a behavior health hospital and was released against his advisor's wishes. The advisor's name was stated and Sean called him and he told Sean when he was told about Robin and what Janine told Frisco. The advisor said "Check his father's accounts he owns quite a bit in Paris. I'm sorry I don't remember what all he owns."

Sean with Anna now there brings up his father's name and what he owns. He finds the Paris warehouse on the docks and Sean tells Frisco where it is at and the three of them hi tail it over to that address, scared of what they will find. They all three meet there and they get inside and they split up and start searching for Robin and these three boys that could possibly have Robin. Anna hears Robin yelling and pushes the button for tracking and then she decides to go in on her own when she hears her daughter start screaming "get off me." Anna runs into the room and finds her daughter being raped. She shoots the person that is on top of Robin raping her. She then turns to the two that is holding Robin down so he could rape her and shoots them. Sean and Frisco quickly enter and see what they had done to Robin and shoots them in the back of the head to make sure they are dead.

Frisco takes off his jacket and gives it to Anna who is holding a crying Robin. They wonder if Robin will be okay and be back to normal ever after what happened to her. Sean calls in a cleanup crew and once that is done, they get Robin out of there. They take her to Frisco's apartment that he had in Paris and Anna helps clean her up and Frisco went to get her and Anna some clothes from Robin's apartment and hurries back over to his apartment where Anna is trying to help Robin get clean. Once the water starts to run cold Anna makes Robin get out and the cleaners took her and Anna's clothes. Sean hands the clothes through to Anna who is in the master bath with Robin and Anna helps Robin get dressed and then Anna gets dressed.

Sean in the meantime had been investigating who the three boys were and are shocked and worried at who one of the boys were that raped Robin. How could they handle this? Did everyone know who that boy was and who his father was? Sean knew that if what he was thinking was true that saving Robin from being killed by those people was going to be very difficult.

Finally Sean and Frisco saw the bedroom door open and Robin and Anna come out. "How are you sweetheart?"

"Considering what had been going on for about an hour before Mom came in to that room, I am doing better than when I was in that room, but this is not over yet. Did you find out what and who Andre father was?"

"Yes, I'm not sure what to do. Can anyone connect you with those boys especially Andre?"

"Everyone can. Andre made no secret that he wanted me and intended to have me, no matter if I said yes or no. I should have paid closer attention to my surroundings and gotten away. I didn't realize that Andre was with two friends that did not go to school at the Sorbonne University, I was talking to Uncle Mac and when I hung up they were on me and I just couldn't fight three men that were muscular. They took me there and raped me and raped me, all three of them had taken two turns each. They were going for a third time around when Mom entered the room and shot them. So the chances of Andre's father not finding out about me since everyone on campus knew I was who he was after is slim."

"Call Janine and see what is going on." Sean said.

So Robin takes a breath and Sean hands her, her purse that Sean had picked up and takes out her cell phone and calls Janine who tells her that Andre's dad had been to the campus in his limo trying to find Andre. Andre was supposed to attend some event with his father, mother and sister and they could not find Andre. Janine told them Robin was also missing so maybe Andre got Robin to say something other than no to him for once. What a joke, that you would ever let him touch you. Janine said.

Frisco and Sean step into the kitchen with Anna following them. "We have that file on them, I say we use it."

"I agree. They hurt her they fix this. It's because of them this happened in the first place. They didn't have guards on her so they can either go to jail or help us."

"Robin won't like that we threatened them, but what other choice do we have."

"No she will not go back there so they can hurt her again." Anna says, furious at Sean and Frisco for even thinking about it.

Robin comes into the kitchen, "What is going on?"

Anna says "Don't worry about it, Luv. It is not going to happen."

"Does this have to do with Sonny or Jason?" She asked after looking at the expressions on the faces of the three of them. "Look this is my life I need to know what is going on."

"Let's go in the other room. There's more room in there." The four of them walk back into the living room.

Sean and Frisco lay out a plan with Anna and Robin living with Jason and him having guards on Robin and Anna being there for her because of Robin's being raped. It was to look like Jason and Robin being back together which no one really cared for that idea but it was necessary for the safety of Robin. Robin was not thrilled that she had to quit studying at the Sorbonne University but Frisco had gone and seen the dean and arranged for her transcripts to be handed to him so that no one could tell Andre's father where Robin was going. They knew time was not on their side. Frisco arranged Robin's stuff to be packed up with the help of Janine. That same night Robin's stuff was taken to an WSB plane and loaded all of Robin's stuff except her meds and necessity's and a few clothes and the stuff and Sean headed straight for Port Charles while Robin, Anna and Frisco went to England to pack up Anna since she was going to Port Charles to live too. This way Faison would also have a harder time to get to Anna and Robin if there were guards on them.

Sean went to explain to Sonny and Jason what was going on and what they were going to do or else they could rot in jail.

Please let me know what you think of this story/chapter in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

THE BATTLE

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of its characters

A/N: this story takes place in 2001 Jason never left Port Charles after finding Carly and Sonny together they all became friends. Robin didn't come back in 2000 for the nurse's ball Robin found her mother in 2000 who was married to David had Leora who died and was divorced from David when this story takes place

CHAPTER TWO

Previously

Sean and Frisco lay out a plan with Anna and Robin living with Jason and him having guards on Robin and Anna being there for her because of Robin's being raped. It was to look like Jason and Robin being back together which no one really cared for that idea but it was necessary for the safety of Robin. Robin was not thrilled that she had to quit studying at the Sorbonne University but Frisco had gone and seen the dean and arranged for her transcripts to be handed to him so that no one could tell Andre's father where Robin was going. They knew time was not on their side. Frisco arranged Robin's stuff to be packed up with the help of Janine. That same night Robin's stuff was taken to a WSB plane and loaded all of Robin's stuff except her meds and necessity's and a few clothes and the stuff and Sean headed straight for Port Charles while Robin, Anna and Frisco went to England to pack up Anna since she was going to Port Charles to live too. This way Faison would also have a harder time to get to Anna and Robin if there were guards on them.

Sean went to explain to Sonny and Jason what was going on and what they were going to do or else they could rot in jail.

Sonny was surprised when he got the call from Sean asking for a meeting with him, Jason and Carly. Why would Sean want to see the three of them? Sean should be there soon and he wondered why he wanted to meet with them, especially with Carly being there.

Sean picked up the phone calling and asking where Anna, Frisco and Robin were at. Sean was waiting till they were close to go to meet with Sonny, Jason and Carly. Finally their plane was on the ground so he headed up to Harbor View Towers.

Sean is dropped off and he takes the elevator up to his old penthouse. When Sean gets to the top floor he gets off the elevator and Johnny is told to let him in and Johnny goes to knock on the door and announces Sean when Sean just walks in saying to Johnny "I will announce myself." As he walks in and sees Sonny, Jason and the tramp that was responsible for all the hurt his goddaughter had gone through, Carly.

"Now I am going to make this simple for all of you. You will do what I want or I will put you three in prison for the rest of your life. This is what I have on you so far." He hands each person a file with their name on it. They each open their file and is shocked at what is in them. They each realize that Sean has enough to put them in prison or death penalty in Jason and Sonny's cases. Carly can't believe what he has on her.

Sonny asks "Carly, let me see your file." Carly hands it over to Sonny who reads it and hands it to Jason who reads it.

"Alright, what do you want?" Sonny asked, he didn't want to go to prison, didn't want Jason or his wife go to prison either.

Carly tried to pick up Sonny's file and him and Jason stopped her from seeing it.

"It's simple you are going to protect someone for me from another organization and from-." Sean's phone rings and he looks and realizes its Robin phone number, he steps away from them and hears her say to explain everything to them and they will be there in a few minutes that they were getting on the elevators now and to wait for them.

Sean looks at Carly, Sonny and then Jason and says in a deadly tone "If you upset this person at all you will be rotting in the worst prison cell that I can find to put you in and I will take Michael and make sure AJ gets full custody and I will make sure that the child that Carly is pregnant with will also be raised by the Quartermaine's so think about that before you open your mouth."

The three people step off the elevator and a shocked Johnny knocks on door and the three of them don't wait for him to announce them they walk right on in. Frisco on one side and Anna on the other side of Robin.

"The Saint. I want her out of my house." Carly said.

"You were told what would happen if you didn't listen. You, Carly, are going to prison and Michael and your baby will be raised by the Quartermaine's. Jason and Sonny are going to prison."

Jason isn't listening to Sean he is watching Anna and Frisco convince Robin to sit down on the couch. He knows something is really wrong with her. He walks toward her and both Anna and Frisco stand up and meet him. Sean turns as does Sonny and Carly and Sonny says "What? Jason?"

"There is something wrong with Robin. I know there is. I can feel it."

Sean looks at Anna and Frisco who shrugs. They hadn't said anything.

"What happened to her? What's wrong with her?" Jason asked.

Sonny walks away from Carly and over to where Jason was and looks at Robin and knows something is wrong also "Something is wrong with her. I can see it too."

Robin looks at the two men that hurt her the most and says "You want to know what is wrong with me? What do you care? You threw me from your life."

"Yes they did Jason and Sonny both chose me." Carly said

"Shut up Carly that is not what happened. I did not choose you. I have never loved you, romantically. You are my friend. Robin was the woman I loved, not you. What is wrong, Robin?"

"Robin, please tell us what is wrong. We want to help. We know something is really wrong." Sonny said.

"You are wrong you both, chose Carly. I hate you for it. I can't do this." Robin said.

Anna whispered something in Robin's ear and Robin smiled a little bit from whatever her mother said.

Jason looks at the two people and realizes that the woman looks like her mother, but that is not possible is it? "What is going on with Robin? Who are you two? You look like her mother, but her mother is dead."

"No. I'm not dead, I am Robin's mother. I know what you Morgan and you Corinthos did to my daughter. I know how much you hurt my daughter and for what that tramp over there. Was she worth it? Is she that good in bed?"

"Why you bitch." Carly starts to say and Robin walks around Anna and Frisco and went over to Carly and says "I would suggest you not say anything like that about my Mother again or I will make you suffer."

"She's a bitch. What are you going to do? You are weak and—" Robin pulls back her fist and hits Carly and breaks her nose. "Do not ever say anything about my mother again or I will destroy you. Do you understand, Carly?"

Carly is screaming, she looks at Robin and is suddenly scared because of the look on her face. "What happened to you?" Carly asked.

"You want to know what happened to me. I was raped. That's what happened to me. I was raped by three men. One of them father is head of the mob in Paris and that is why we are here because with Andre dead, his father will think it's my fault and everyone knows that he was after me so it won't take him long to find out that. Faison is also after my Mother and me. I need protection, Sean, Frisco and my Mother can't protect me from the organization so they decided you are going to or you go to prison if you don't help me. So tell me what you are going to do? Are you going to help keep me alive?"

Please let me know what you think of this chapter/story in a review!


End file.
